What should I do?
by luv2writeonmyarms
Summary: HInata has the happiest life with her husband sasuke with their one child.what happens when hinata figures out that sasuke is cheating on her?Do she stay for the sake of their child or GET OUT!main Sasuhina,little KibaHina SasuSaku ratin may change


**Prologue**

Hinata walked slowly over to her or should I say their bed. There in the in the already laid the heartthrob of Kohona Sasuke Uchiha Hinata's husband. Hinata couldn't believe that she a shy timed girl could ever have one of the hottest guys in town. All she remember was back when they were in high school and she had finally confessed her love to Naruto….

_Flash back_

"_U-um N-N-Naruto." A 17 year old Hinata said softly catching her crush hand with hers before he could walk off._

"_Yeah Hinata what is it?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face looking down at their connected hands and then at a flush Hinata face._

"_W-w-well I-I wa-nted to K-k.."_

"_Whoa Hinata calm down and take a deep breath then speak!" Naruto said cutting off Hinata._

"_Ok." Hinata still holding on to naruto hand she took a deep breathe and close her eyes. ' I hope he don't reject me.' Hinata thought to herself. Slowly releasing the breathe she been holding for a minute now she softly spoke " Naruto since when we was kids I always admired you, that admired turn into like then to love."_

_Hinata finally opening her eyes hoping for acceptance face but all she saw was a blank expression. ' Maybe he just shock.' "Naruto I love you I really do." Finally saying those words Hinata felt a great burden lifted off her shoulders and glad that she could be able to tell her crush of her true feelings towards him that she held for over seven years now._

"_Wow Hinata am really flattered that you have feelings for me but…" Naruto softly took his hand out of her grip. " I really never thought of you like that before maybe sisterly love but nothing more then that. I love Sakura if I didn't maybe just maybe we could had a chance , I'm sorry." Naruto slowly turned around not wanting to see the hurt in his friend eyes._

"_B-but I love you!" Hinata whispered at naruto retreating form._

"_But I love you naruto why." Hinata couldn't take it any more she broke down into tears falling onto the ground whipping out in being rejected._

'_Why.'_

'_Why.'_

'_Why does he have to love her?' Hinata laid there thinking the same thing over and over._

"_Hyuuga." A deep and cold voice came from infront of her Said. Hinata slowly lifted her head half way to find onyx eyes that only belonged to one and the only Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Hyuuga." Sasuke repeated in his same cold voice._

"_Leave me alone so I can stay here and die." Hinata mostly mumble the last part to herself then to him._

"_Why are you on the ground?" Sasuke ask annoying the last remark._

"_Why do you care it not like you care about me." Hinata said a little bit louder with annoyance in her voice. 'Why won't he go away.' Hinata thought._

"_Maybe I do care." He said still in his cold voice but had some concern in it._

"_What!" Hinata sat straight up to see a look of concern in his eyes._

"_I said I do care about you." Sasuke put his hand out for Hinata to grab, who gladly accepted it._

"_Thank you Sasuke but you don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself." Hinata said taking her hand back which was grabbed by his hand again._

"_You don't have to act strong I seen what happen." Sasuke said looking down at her tear stain face._

"_Y-y-you did." 'He must think I worthless now to see me crying like this.' Hinata thought to herself._

"_Yeah he pretty stupid to not want to date a cute girl like you but instead he want to go with that slut." Sasuke said picturing Sakura cheating on him with somebody else and naruto not even knowing it. ' I swear naruto can be such a baka and when he could have the best girl right here.' Sasuke thought not even seeing the blush he cause Hinata to have. ' He think I'm cute I must be dreaming or this is not the real Sasuke usually he says he hate girls or girls are useless to him, something like that. That why I kind of thought he was gay at points but he did go out with Karin once didn't he…' she kept rambling on in her head not noticing Sasuke had turn his attention back on her with a little smirk on his face seeing how confuse she was getting. 'She is really cute better then Sakura.'_

"_You know if you keep rambling on in you little head of yours I might just have to kiss you." Sasuke smirk even more when he seen the little Hyuuga pop out her thoughts to have an even more dark blush on her face then before._

"_Now that I see I have your attention again what was you thinking about to make you look so confuse?" Sasuke ask watching Hinata squirm in discomfort . ' Oh no I can't tell him what I was thinking or he might get mad at me for thinking he was gay.' Hinata thought looking in different directions not wanting to look in those deep black orbs of his._

"_I'm not gay you know if that what you was thinking." Sasuke said gaining back Hinata attention again. 'He can read minds oh no what if he read my mind when I said he thinks he all that and he might think he cooler then everybody.' "I can't read minds either." Sasuke said holding the laughter he had to laugh at the Hyuuga face when he thought he could read minds._

"_Oh I wasn't thinking that I was just thought um you were um…" Hinata couldn't finish what she was saying._

"_I was what?" Sasuke pressed on tiring to see what the Hyuuga have to say._

"_Oh its nothing important lets just forget about it." Hinata said taking her hand back once again to turn around to not look at his face._

"_NO I want to know what you was thinking about." Sasuke said getting annoyed with her annoying the question._

"_Like I said its not important." Hinata said glazing back at Sasuke to find him with annoyed face. Seeing this Hinata got scared a little, a little a lot this was really the first time they really actually talked incase if they was paired up to do an group projects together or if they friends was all hanging out together they might say simple hi or byes and that's it. "Um, well its getting pretty late so I must be going goodnight Sasuke-san." Hinata slowly started waking away when she felt a grip on her hand again. She slowly look back to find a mad Sasuke now._

"_I'm not done with you yet I want to know what you was thinking." Sasuke didn't ask but demand to know what she was thinking never letting go of her hand._

"_I-I-I s-s-said i-i-it w-wasn't im-im-important." 'Damn it there goes that stuttering again.' They both thought at the same time._

"_Well to me its important so what was it."Sasuke demand again._

"_W-w-well to me i-i-its not im-im-important s-s-so let g-g-go of my hand so I can g-go." Hinata tried to pull her hand out his but greatly felled because his strength he had on her hand when she tried to pull back he gripped stronger pulling their connected hands to him by the force he pull from the small Hinata accidently tripped over her own feet making both fall into an awkward position ._

_Hinata on top with her legs spread on both sides of Sasuke's legs leaving both of Sasuke's legs between hers, her hands and head both on top of Sasuke chest. Hinata slowly rising up to only to meet face to face with Sasuke who was looking up at her with a blush on his face. Hinata slowly finding the position they was in she tried to get up but was stopped by arms around her waist "U-u-um s-s-s-Sasuke-san can y-y-you let go?" Hinata asked trembling in his arms with a deep blush back on her face._

_Sasuke not giving an answer but only turning them over causing Hinata to give a little scream with Sasuke being on top still has his legs between her and hands on both sides of the head he slowly spoke in to Hinata's ear "I let you go if you tell what you were thinking."_

'_Is this some kind of sick joke to him because if it is im not finding it funny at all.' Hinata thought glaring at him but only causing Sasuke to chuckle at the look Hinata gave him. "What so funny?" Hinata asked still trying to glare at him._

"_Nothing much just you and that pretty face of yours." Sasuke answered watching the glare drop off her face to a deep red Hinata. 'There he goes with that again.'_

"_Why do you keep saying that?" Hinata ask looking up at a confuse Sasuke._

"_Saying what?" Sasuke asked._

"_When you keep calling me cute and pretty when you know im ugly?" Hinata ask._

"_Because baka you are pretty in my eyes I find you more attracting then that slut that Naruto what to date for sure." Sasuke answered looking back at a shock hinata now ._

"_But I not that pre-""yes you are don't listen to what other people say to me you pretty and that it." Sasuke said cutting hinata off._

"_but-" Hinata was once again cut off but not my Sasuke's voice but by his lips that was now covering hers. Hinata didn't make any kinds of moments to show she was enjoying it or disgusted with it all she did was lay there watching the boy she barley even know kiss her. That when Sasuke bit her lip causing hinata to gasped at the moment letting Sasuke tongue enter her mouth roaming around. After feeling his wet tongue hinata slowly pulled away "Why did you that?" Hinata asked._

"_Maybe because I like you." Sasuke said looking away trying his best to hide his blush._

"_You like me!" Hinata said surprise finding this very shocking not ever one boy called her cute or even confess their feelings to her before ._

"_Yea but I understand if you don't have feelings for me I can leave you a-" this time Sasuke was cut off by Hinata's lips who crash up against his giving him a mind blowing kiss, after seconds of realizing what was happening Sasuke finally replied with the same force into the kiss that lasted for mere minutes but seem like hours to them. Departing from the kiss trying to catch their breath ,both looking at each other with deep blush written all over their face._

"_Hinata do you what to go out with me?" Sasuke asked finally catching his breath._

"_Yes Sasuke-san I do." Hinata said cheerfully looking more happy then early._

"_Cool ,couple more thing though."_

"_Yes what is it?" Hinata asked with curiosity in her voice._

"_One it not Sasuke-san no more just Sasuke ok."_

"_Alright Sasuke-sa.. I mean Sasuke."_

"_Two I want to know what you were thinking about." Sasuke said getting back to what she hasn't answered yet. 'He never give this up will he.' Hinata thought to herself finally giving in._

"_I thought you was gay and you think better then everybody else .the list goes on but it really to much to say." Hinata smiled brightly only fine a shock face. Hinata giggle at the sight which cause them to end up running around chasing after each other one yelling to stop it and the other saying it not funny._

_Flashback end_

Hinata giggle at the memory only to be stop by a voice.

"What so funny?" A deep and sleepy voice asked from the bed.

"Oh it nothing just giggling at some old memories." Hinata said getting into to bed to cuddle up with her half sleep newly husband who gladly put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Oh really what memories?"

"Just the ones when you said you liked me and we had kissed for the first time." Hinata answered feeling sleepiness talking over her.

"How that funny?" Sasuke ask but never got an answered.

"Hinata ." Sasuke said lowly to only find his newly wife asleep. '_Guess I have to ask in the morning_.' Sasuke thought dozing back off in dreamland.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes in there its getting late and i really wanted it posted it up right now. To me it seem pretty good but i need you to tell me if you like it. Sorry if some of you didn't like it but im not all a good writer but im trying my best to work on my writing skills so plez bear with me for the moment now.**

**Plez review.(NO BAD COMMENTS)**


End file.
